This invention relates generally to a modular ballistic wall assembly which is bullet, blast and attack resistant. The invention provides a security barrier for protecting personnel, equipment, and other valuable structure. The invention has a unique modular design applicable for promoting fast and convenient field assembly into virtually any desired configuration.
Ballistic barriers are often employed for personnel protection and tactical advantage by law enforcement, military, security, and other personnel. Such ballistic barriers may be erected or otherwise transported into a desired position to create a physically protective barrier between law enforcement and adversaries. Ballistic walls typically provide additional protection against ballistic projectiles (e.g., bullets fired from a gun). Unfortunately, known ballistic barriers are difficult to transport and fail to provide for adaptable configurability to different environments. Additionally, these such barriers often have non-ballistic elements or seams which may compromise the overall ballistic performance of the structure.